By Floo
by voila23xx
Summary: Begining with a field trip, Scorpius and Rose's relationship changes, and soon progresses to secret meetings mostly accomplished with help from the Floo Network. this is my first RosexScorpius fic. so let me know what you think!  T rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

a/n: Sorry about any discrepancies between JKR's characters and mine, I'll be making up my own character as well, so here we go, please let me know what you think.

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN the HP SIRIES… I wish I did, but alas. I do not.)

Rose wasn't having a good day, and as the potions classroom came into view, she knew that it wasn't going to get any better. On the door was a sign that read, "Class trip to Ashwinder Farm, meet in the Great Hall." She sighed heavily and turned on the spot, only to run into someone taller than herself.

"Hey Al." she said, hardly having to look up to know it was him.

"Hey." She said shrugging. "I guess we both forgot about the trip…" she said laughing a little.

"Yeah… let's go then." Rose said as she began her way back up the steps. "Hoe are we getting there? Floo?"

"I suppose." Albus said looking up the steps, Rose followed his gaze. Coming down the stairs was a slender blonde boy, in a green jumper. "Yuck. Malfoy." He mumbled under his breath.

As the two came even with Scorpius on the steps the blonde boy glared at them, his gray eyes piercing. "Oi, Malfoy, there's a class trip, or didn't you remember?" Albus said stingingly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't do something as dumb as that Potter. Professor Zabini sent me down to get those less responsible students who might have forgotten about the trip."

"What ever Malfoy." Albus said as he and rose brushed passed the Slytherin in their way. "What a prat."

"He really isn't that bad you know." Rose said. She and Scorpius had worked on a few school projects together, and she had noticed that he wasn't the same when he wasn't around Albus or the other Slytherins. Their time alone in the library was actually quite pleasant, she thought as she looked over her shoulder and saw him following them up the stairs. The couple usually ended up as partners in N.E.W.T charms class because there were only eight people in the class. And everyone but them was best friends with each other, or related.

Al looked over at Rose to see her looking back at Scorpius and snorted. "Please don't tell me you're into him to."

"What?" She asked startled.

"I'll talk to you about it later. Don't want _him_ listening in." With that Albus sped up and met the rest of the waiting group; Rose dropped back in stride with Scorpius.

"Hey." She said, not looking at him.

"Hey." He said quietly before looking up to see the waiting group of his friends. When the looked back towards each other, she whispered, "I'll see you later. We've got charms tomorrow." As he joined the Slytherins he glanced back to throw a smile at her.

"Hey guys," rose Said as she joined the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs made up of Albus, Courtney Bell, Barney Smith and David Finch-Fletchley. "Who's excited for the Ashwinder farm?" she asked sarcastically.

Both Hufflepuffs looked at her amazed, David spoke up, "actually, I think that it will be quite fascinating. Im particularly interested to see how they keep the breeding fires contained without-" Albus cut him off.

"No one cares Dave." He said punching his friend in the arm.

"Dude!" dave exclaimed holding his arm.

"You're such a loser." Albus laughed, then it was Dave's turn to punch him in the shoulder.

"You're both losers." Courtney added shaking her head, Barney looked like he had something to say but Professor Zabini got the group's attention by whistling loudly. The professor wore a dark green traveling cloak that gave his deep olive pallor an even greener tint. And he said in a deep smooth voice,

"If, I could get your attention, We'll be using the Floo Network to get to the farm, so get a partner and make your way to the harth. Say you want to go to Algernon's Ashwinder Farm."

Quikly it was obvious that Rose wouldn't be getting one of her friends for a partner, As Albus paired up with Courtney, and Barney and David quickly grouped up. "Sorry Rose," Al said looking sincere but immediately looking back to Courtney and striking up a conversation.

"Partner?" A quiet voice said from behind her.

"Oh, Scorpius, sure." She said, still wishing she could have Al as a partner.

The couple stepped into line, all the while, the other Slytherins looking at Scorpius judgingly.

"Your friends don't look happy about us being partners." Rose observed.

"Engh," Scorpius sighed, "It's not like I hade any other options." Rose chuckled at his blasé remark, unsure if she should be offended. Soon it was their turn to step through the green flames, and as Rose shouted "Algernon's Ashwinder Farm" into the fire she felt Scorpius' cold hand grasp hers tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n: if you want more updates please let me know what you think about the story, or even ask some questions! Just let me know!

Scorpius looked over the crowd and notices almost immediately that he wouldn't have a Slytherin partner the eight Slytherins had already all paired off, and so he looked towards the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Rose Weasley was looking at her friends, already paired off as well. As Scorpius approached he heard Potter apologize to her and smiled inwardly that she didn't have a partner.

He had actually gotten to know Rose during charms class projects and rather enjoyed her company, as long as that swot Potter wasn't around. Unlike his friends, he knew that the Weasleys were actually nice people, not just blood traitors, but he'd never admit that to any of them, especially not the Goyle twins or Melissa Parkinson.

"Partner?" he asked quietly as he came up behind her.

She looked surprised as she spun around to see him, "Oh, Scorpius sure."

As the two of them stepped into line he looked around to watch Potter flirting with Courtney Bell and thought about why he hated him so much. It wasn't because their father's had hated each other, the two had reconciled years ago. It wasn't because he was a blood traitor or a half-blood (he wasn't). It was mostly because he was an arrogant git, that thought he was better than everyone else, in every way. And he didn't deserve Rose as a friend or a cousin.

"Your friends don't look happy about us being partners," Rose said suddenly, pulling Scorpius from his thoughts. Briefly he thought about telling rose that his friends could suck it and deal with him being her friend, but instead he took a deap breath and said,

"It's not like I had any other options." He looked at rosed and was happy that he hadn't offended her, and that she actually smiled.

As professor Zabini beckoned them forward he gave Malfoy a disapproving look, as though he too thought he should have found a better partner. Just as the pair stepped up to the hearth, Scorpius thought about the only time he had traveled by Floo before. He had found himself stuck in an unused office at the Ministry of Magic that had been locked from the outside.

"Algernon's Ashwinder Farm!" Rose yelled, and hoping to not get lost again, Scorpius grabbed Rose's small hand, and held on for dear life.

As his feet hit solid ground again, and the dust cleared from his vision he was pleased to see that they had made it to the right place. Before the fireplace stood a man in black protective gear, who summoned them out of the hearth.

"You two can meet your classmates outside, where you will be given protective clothing." They both nodded and as Scorpius began to walk he noticed that he was still clutching Rose's hand.

She looked at him, a slight smile playing on her thin lips. And he quickly dropped her hand.

When they emerged from the building the pair found the others stepping into thick rubbery grey suits, witch covered feet, gloves a hoods.

"This doesn't look like very much fun." Rose said, picking up a suit and holding at arms length.

"No, it really doesn't." Scorpius agreed, doing the same.

As they both attempted to pull the suits on, Professor Zabini came out of the door and made an announcement, "Your Floo Partners will also be your partners for the rest of the day, as well as the follow up project."

Scorpius Glanced at Rose who was already looking at him. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next week."

What do you mean she asked confused. "well, we have the charms paper due on Friday, and we're partners for that, and…"

"Oh yes." Rose said obviously embarrassed that she hadn't realized what he meant. But at that moment Scorpius' foot got caught in the left leg of his protective suit and he toppled over into Rose.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled trying to get up, but still tangled in the suit.

"it's fine!" Rose laughed as Scorpius squirmed around, trying to get off her. When they finally were righted and suited up, Albus walked by,

"Nice Going Malfoy." He sneered. But as he walked away, Rose punched him hard in the arm making Scorpius smile.

Now that they were suited up the couple followed the rest of the group towards the large greenhouse-like structure that loomed in front of them. Before entering the building their tour guide, Mr. Grub asked, "Does anyone know what a Ashwinder is?"

Almost immediately Scorpius watched Rose raise her hand, amused at her eager face.

"Yes? You in the back?" the fat man asked pointing to Rose.

"They are snake like creatures that have very brief life spans, they are born from magical fires and disintegrate after laying their eggs. Their eggs can be frozen and used as the main ingredient in Amortentia, or even used as a cure for various viruses."

"Very correct!" The man said happily, and when Scorpius looked at Rose he too smiled. She seemed to be very proud of her answer and wore a smile from ear to ear. The smile soon faded as they group began entering the green house.

All around them, fires raged, and snakes as thick as a human leg crawled around the floor. Some of the fires were obviously magical fires, and burned blue, green or pink, while the others were just regular fire there, as Mr. Grub explained, to keep the temperature up.

Scorpius looked at rose again, her face was twisted in an unpleasant grimace as she looked at the animals. "Hey, Rose?" he asked.

"What?" She answered keeping her eyes on a snake that was particularly close to them.

"What's Amortentia?" He asked trying to take her mind of the snakes.

Momentarily she looked up, "Um, it's the worlds most Powerful love potion."

"Oh, and have you ever made it before?" he asked teasingly.

She smiled, and smacked his wrist, "of course not Scorpius, I don't need love potions to make people like me." They both laughed at this, but Scorpius thought momentarily about how true that was.

Just as their laughter died down, the snake that had been getting closer to them, erupted into spars of green and blue, and indigo flames shot fifteen feet into the air with a sound like a jet taking off.

Rose Screamed and jumped backwards into Scorpius, and as her body pressed against his, a jolt of electricity flew through him.

R&R please. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n: hey so this is chapter three… and to answer Paperclipgail1728's question, I guess I have Albus as a git in this because I'm sick of reading fics where he's the super nice/typical son of the great harry potter…. And to lightsideofyourdark, thanks for the review!

(disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP)

As Rose watched Scorpius laugh she saw from the corner of her eye an especially large snake and immediately stopped laughing as it erupted into colorful flames. Instinctively Rose jumped backwards only to plow into Scorpius. Rouse let out a rather unladylike "unf".

"Oh ho ho!" Cried Mr. Grub, looking back over the group at the recently exploded snake. The class quickly gathered around the smoking pile of ashes blocking it from Rose and Scorpius' view.

"Uh, Scorpius?" She asked, noticing that he was still holding onto her hips tightly as her back pressed into his body.

"Oh, sorry." He stammered letting go immediately and looking at the floor. Rose realized his embarrassment and smiled before seeing another snake behind him. Although Rose hadn't realized it before, she was terrified of the creatures. Wordlessly she pointed to the snake. As Rose panicked, Scorpius noticed the snake and took her hand, "Come on, let's get out of here."

As Rose was pulled along towards the exit, she thought about the important information she would miss out on; but as she caught a glimpse of another snake, her fear took over.

"Hurry up." She said and ran towards the door only stopping when she was safely located beneath a large oak tree. When Scorpius caught up with her he was laughing.

"You okay?" he asked through his smile.

"Yeah, I guess those things just freak me out." She said breathlessly looking at Scorpius. "That suit looks ridiculous on you." She laughed, I was obviously too small for him, and the botoms of his pants stuck out the bottoms while it looked uncomfortably tight across his chest.

"It's not that comely on you either Weasly." He snorted as he reached to undo the buttons on the back of his suit. Rose watched as he struggled to take the suit off, the sun that peeked through the tree's thinning leaves turning his hair golden rather than it's normal pale blond colour.

It wasn't as though Rose had never thought of Scorpius as cute before, because she had, but as she watched him now she thought about how different from the other boys he was. While Albus as Dave would spend an hour before class perfecting their hair and tweaking their outfits, Rose could tell that Scorpius rarely worried about his appearance, everything about him was just so natural.

His blond hair was un even and need to be cut, and his skin unlike his father's was tanned from playing quiditch so often. Rose liked him best, she thought, when they had been doing homework for hours and would smudge ink across his face unknowingly. She smiled at the idea of it.

"What?" he asked her from where he now sat, up against the tree trunk.

"Nothing." Rose said still smiling. "So should we just camp out here till the end of the trip? We'll miss all the information for the homework."

"We can get all tat info in the library anyway." He huffed nonchalantly, "and I suppose we could just go back to the castle…" he paused thinking about it.

"or we could stay here, and not get in trouble." Rose offered, "as long as we stay away from those bloody snakes."

Scorpius smiled, "yeah, alright." He said standing. Rose was surprised by the next thing he said, "Do you actually like Potter or do you just hang out with him because your cousins?"

Rose knew the two didn't get along, but she had no idea why. Draco Malfoy and Uncle Harry had long ago become friendly, so she knew that wasn't the problem between the two. "Yeah, I guess we are friends, also he's sort of dating my best friend Courtney. But yeah, I don't know if we'd be friends if we weren't cousins." She answered truthfully, "why?"

"Because I really don't like him." Scorpius said standing up to tower over Rose. She laughed at his answer but asked him seriously,

"But I don't understand why you don't like him. He's not that bad when he's not around you or your Slytherin Friends." Scorpius scoffed,

"Of course he isn't, I bet hee;s the perfect gentlemen when he's surrounded by all his loyal followers."

"What do you mean?" She asked still confused.

"I mean all the people who think he is a god because his father is 'the boy who conquered'. And he isn't even that great at quiditch."

Rose wasn't entirely surprised that this was what bothered Scorpius about Al, but still was that a reason to hate him? "And you hate him because of that?" Rose asked as she too shed her protective suit.

"It's not just that. I-I guess it's a lot of things." He said sounding nervous. As rose thought about what to say she spotted a low branch. Hoisting herself up she asked, "it's not that though, is it?"

"No, it's not… I just don't want to talk about it." He replied looking up to where Rose was now perched on the low branch.

"Okay." She said climbing higher.

"How old are you Rose?" Scorpius laughed, "I don't think I've climbed a tree since I was ten."

"You must be out of practice then… I bet I can climb higher." She challenged.

"I bet you cant Weasley." He yelled up at her as he too swung up into the tree.

Rose climbed higher occasionally glancing down at Scorpius behind her. His muscular arms rippling as he swung from branch to branch, quickly catching up to her. She slowed her pace as the branches became thinner and farther apart, and eventually stopped at the last large fork in the tree.

"Looks like you're not going any higher." Scorpius said as he reached her.

"No way, I'd fall. So would you, so don't try." She chided.

"Watch me." He said cockily. But as he began to climb Rose grabbed the back of his jumper.

"Don't, I don't want you to fall." She begged, really hoping that he wouldn't try to prove himself.

"I wont." Scorpius sighed coming to sit beside her in the crook of the tree.

Let me know what you think! Reviews will help me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n: Hey guys thanks for the reviews: I've been getting asked about Albus and Scorpius, and I promise I will develop their relationship more eventually.

(disclaimer: I do NOT own HP… oh well)

Scorpius watched from below as Rose climbed higher and laughed, she reminded him of a chipmunk with her auburn hair glinting, and her nimble limbs carrying her from branch to branch.

"How old are you Rose?" he called after her. "I don't think I've climbed a tree since I was ten."

He saw Rose turn around momentarily, then slow to a stop and he marveled at the look of excitement on her face. "You must be out of practice then… I bet I can climb higher." She challenged before continuing to climb.

With ease Scorpius also swung into the tree. Climbing trees was nothing compared to his quiditch workouts, and he soon caught up to Rose who had propped herself into the last large nook in the tree. "Looks like you're not going any higher." He noted when they were even.

"No way, I'd fall. So would you so don't try." She said her eyes gleaming bright blue in the sun, he loved the slightly worried look that came across her face. He smiled mischievously before saying,

"Watch me." And beginning to climb, but as he reached for another branch, he felt Rose's hand close around the back of his Jumper pulling him towards her.

"Don't, I don't want you to fall." She said her face now serious, and he was touched at her concern, but a little taken aback at her not thinking he could do it.

"I wont." He sighed, and then slid back down to sit beside her in the tree's crook.

Rose fit perfectly into the bend of the tree, and she rested lightly against the trunk with her legs straddled over each side. Scorpius however was perched a little more precariously, straddling a branch without anything to lean on, but faced Rose as she smiled at him. Her hand was only inches from his own and his fingers almost tingled at their proximity. Just then a fit of laughter interrupted their comfortable silence.

"What the hell?" Scorpius exclaimed looking down to see the tops of two heads; one black and one brown. Albus looked up at his exclamation.

"What the hell are _you _doing Malfoy?" Leered Albus as he looked up into the tree.

Unsure how to answer Scorpius looked from Albus to Rose, as Potter realized that his cousin was also balanced up in the tree he grinned broadly.

"Oh this is rich." He laughed. "Look at you two being best friends."

"Oh, shut up Al." Rose shouted down. "Scorpius just took me out of the greenhouse. I don't like those snakes."

"Yeah right. Watch out he'll push you out of the tree when you're not watching." Potter laughed. As Rose opened her mouth to retaliate Scorpius realized he didn't want her fighting his battle.

Swiftly he dropped from the tree to stand in front of Potter. As he looked down at Albus, Scorpius realized for the first time how much taller he was than him. "Get out of here Potter." He snarled as his last bit of restraint broke. As Albus looked up smiling at Scorpius as if he were entirely innocent Scorpius remembered what had happened in their fifth year and a cold chill traveled up his spine.

Even though Scorpius was clearly stronger, and larger, Albus stepped forward as if to challenge him.

"Get out of here Potter" Scorpius growled again, looking down his nose and into Albus' green eyes that flickered angrily.

"What is your problem Al, Let's just go." Courtney said tugging on his arm, but he shrugged her off. "Al, common."

"Go away Courtney." He said not looking at her, but Scorpius looked up to Rose, who was shaking her head. Although Scorpius would like nothing more than to hit Potter at least once, the look on Rose's face made him think twice.

"If you're not going to leave, we will." Scorpius said beckoning Rose down from the tree. As she joined him, she looked sadly at Albus, and Scorpius realized he was asking her to choose.

"Rose, stay with us, we can go back to the group." Albus pleaded roughly holding out his hand.

"Maybe later Al. I'll see you back at the castle." She said turning her back on him and looking up to Scorpius. Together they walked towards a small pond.

"I'm Sorry Rose." Scorpius stated quietly, "You don't have to hang out with me… I know he's your friend."

"Yeah he is, but he's also my relative. It's what we do, we argue, and then we get over it, because we're family." She said calmly as she shrugged.

"He just hates me, I have no doubt he'll forgive you."

"I know you don't want to talk about it." Lilly stuttered, "But maybe, eventually could you tell me what happened between you two?" Lilly asked looking up at him, her cheeks flushed and her head tilted curiously.

Scorpius was touched, not only because she chose him over Potter. She had said 'eventually' which meant that she would be around for quite a long time, that she would remain his friend, that they were friends.

"Yeah Rose, I'll tell you about sometime." He said worrying that he would be to embarrassed to tell her and end up breaking his promise. But he was reassured when he looked at her smiling up at him, and he couldn't help being a little optimistic for once.

Please le me know what you think! I'll be taking exams for the next week so updates may be slower… so make sure you add the story, so you know when I update! And I've been loving all my reviewers and their feedback! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey guys so thank you all soooo much for the wonderful comments, I'm so happy you like the story! Now that I have it all set up, the action will pick up in the next few chapters… kay? Also, Dimkasgirl07 pinted out that I used the name Lily, instead of Rose in the last chapter… haha I'm sorry, I just always associate Rose/Scorpius with Lily/Severus… please keep the feedback coming!

(disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, that would be nice though….)

"I'm sorry Rose," Scorpius began softly as he and Rose crossed a field towards a small pond. "You don't have to hang out with me… I know he's your friend." Rose smiled at how silly Scorpius was.

Shaking her head she said, "Yeah, he is, but he's als0 my relative, it's what we do we argue and then we get over it because we're family." She shrugged, remembering the time when Albus had turned her kitten into a teapot; it had taken Uncle Harry two days to turn it back. Rose hadn't spoken to Al for weeks, but eventually she forgave him and she knew she always would. She looked up at Scorpius, he was looking at his feet as we walked through the grass.

"He just hates me, I have no doubt he'll forgive you." He said glumly.

Rose was sure that he would forgive her this time, but if the two boys really hated each other this much, how would she remain friends with Scorpius? She knew she couldn't continuously choose Scorpius over Albus, but she didn't want to hurt her Slytherin friend either. Maybe, she thought, just maybe if she could fix what was between them, she could have her cake and eat it too.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Rose began and cleared her throat nervously, "but maybe eventually you could tell be about what happened between you two?" He looked at her then, and she felt herself blush, he was quiet for a long time.

"Yeah Rose, I'll tell you sometime…" he said, but Rose noticed the shadow of worry that passed over his strong features and she in turn worried about him.

They walked for a moment more until reaching the pond. "Oh Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed looking into the water. For the animals swimming there were much prettier than the giant squid at Hogwarts. "They're glowing!"

And indeed they were. Swimming lackadaisically around were about thirty glowing golden and silver koi fish. When Scorpius leaned over to look in the water she watched as the water's reflections wiped the worry away from his face and his hair seemed to glow golden much like the fish; she smiled.

"there's nothing to sit on." Rose said looking around for a bench but not finding one.

"Want to sit on my Jumper?" Scorpius asked, but she waved his offer away.

"I'll just sit on the sand, I don't mind." She said smiling as she sat down. "Come over here." She beckoned.

Scorpius sat beside her then in the soft and damp sand facing the large green house. "What time is it?" she sighed as he leaned back onto her elbows.

"Eleven fifteen" he answered, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence watching the shimmering fish. As Rose reclined and was positive that her jumper was getting dirty, but the cool autumn air and the late summer sun fell over her like a spell and she let herself relax.

Scorpius was shaking her arm vigerously Rose realized as she opened her eyes, "Rose! The class is leaving, let's go." He said pulling her up. Still confused and sleeper from her nap in the sun, Rose ran across the lawn to the small building that housed the fireplace they were to travel by.

As the pair entered, Scorpius dropped Roses hand and looked at her with relief, the group had not yet departed, and their absense seemed to have gone unnoticed. Rose scanned the small group of people who hadnt stepped through the flames yet, and was glad not to see Albus. She really didn't want he and Scorpius fighting again.

"Hey, Rose?" Scopius asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she answered, noticing that the Slytherin couple to their left had stopped talking.

"When we get back to the castle, could we meet in the library after supper?" Rose knew that the Slytherins near by had all heard his request, because not only had they stopped talking, but now they all looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Intimidated, Rose shrugged, she knew the other Slytherins did not apove of herself and Scorpius being friends,. so when they studdied together it was usually in the darkest corner of the library. By saying this within earshot of his friends he was choosing her friendship over their opinion of him. "Yeah Scorpius, that sounds fine." She said beinging to blush.

"cool." He mumbled before stepping up to fill the empty space in line.

By the time they reached the green flames they were the only two left besides Prfessor Zabini, this time it was Scorpius' turn to throw the floo powder into the fire and call out, "Hogwarts!" into the floo.

As Rose felt herself sucked into the darkness, she reached out, and found Scorpius' hand waiting for hers. Rose didn't let go until they had landed hard on the ground.

Opening her eyes she looked around, to see that the great hall was entirely empty, which was a rare occurance.

"See you after supper then." She called to scorpius, and skipping out of the hall towards the Gryffindor common room. Only as she reached the stairs did she realize how happy she was.

XXX let me know what you think! Any feedback is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

a/n: hey guys, here is chapter 6! Also, to all my fabulous reviewers, thanks! And to dimkasgirl07 I'm glad you appreciated the shout out… here's another. This chapter will introduce another character, that I hope you guys like… he'll be in the story more later.

(disclaimer: JKR owns hp. NOT me… )

Scorpius stood from the long Slytherin table as the rest of his friends did. While they had eaten and laughed about their day, the only thing he had been able to think about was Rose, and he had left his mean practically untouched.

"Scorp?" a voice came from behind him as he walked briskly to the library. Turning around he saw that it was his best friend Quintus Baddock.

"Hey Quinn." Scoprius said slowing to a halt and looking at the boy. Quin was a year younger than Scorpius, but because of his advanced knowledge he was technically a seventh year student, although younger he was taller and thinner than Scoprius. Currently his black hair was disheveled and a smear of ink crossed his left cheek.

"Doyle said you were going to the library, want some company?" he asked pushing his hair out of his eyes. Scorpius knew that Doyle had done this on purpose so that he would have to tell Quinn whom he was meeting.

"Um," Scorpius began, "I can't. I'm meeting someone there to do a project."

"Oh, I get it." Quinn began sadly, turning away from Scorpius. Quinn was often like this, because he was younger than the other seventh years he felt left out and Scorpius felt terrible for not including him.

"Quinn it's not that I don't want to hang out with you… It's just that I already made plans."

"It's okay Scorp." He shrugged, still visibly disappointed. "Who are you meeting?"

"Um, Rose Weasley, we're partners for a charms project, and a Potions paper." Scorpius answered scratching his head and waiting for Quinn's answer.

"Oh." He said wrinkling his nose, "You and that blood traitor have been spending a lot of time together…"

"Quinn, knock it off. She's not that bad, really." Scorpius said calmly. He knew that his friend was often the jealous type, and that when ever Scorpius spent time with a girl, he would find something wrong with her. He also knew that Quinn had no particular problem with blood traitors.

"yeah, well, I'm going to the dormitory, see you later."

"Bye." Scorpius said unenthusiastically as his friend turned to walk away.

Now slightly annoyed, he stalked off to the library, where he looked around for Rose. Unable to find her, he picked the table closest to the window that over looked the lake and forest. Waiting, he pulled out his books and parchment.

"Hey." Rose said from behind him, and he turned quickly to see her. She had changed into muggle clothes, and now wore her hair in a braid over her left shoulder.

"Hey," he said standing up and pulling out a chair for her. As she sat he asked, "So where should we start? Potions or Charms?"

"Potions will take longer, so I think we should start with that. Unless you think we can get an extension on the project?"

Scorpius smiled, "I doubt Zabini will give us an extension, he hates me…" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, so let's start on potions." She said standing up again.

The pair made their way to the section of the library that contained information on potions ingredients. As they stood side by side searching the shelves a derisive laughed came from the end of the isle. The both looked up. At the end of the row was Albus and David.

"How cute." Albus said angrily, "looks like little Malfoy doesn't care about being seen with a blood traitor any more. What do your friends think about this Scorp?" Albus asked cynically. Scorpius just sighed frustrated, and punched the wooden bookshelf hard.

"Get out of here Potter." But before he could do anything more, Albus raised his wand hand and shot a purple hex at Scorpius. Jumping to the side Scorpius glared at Albus.

"You're not so great you know Potter, just because you're father is the Boy who Conquered doesn't give you the right to be such a git." Scorpius snarled and as he raised his wand, Rose's small hand closed on his wrist.

"Let it go." She whispered, stepping up to Albus. "You get out of here." She said to her cousin, "please."

Albus sneered at Scorpius and Rose, but turned around grudgingly. "See you later Rose." He said over his shoulder, and for a second Scorpius worried about what he would do or say to Rose later in the Gryffindor common room.

Angrily Scorpius sighed and slumped against the small desk beside him. He was so sick of that bloody Potter and his pompous attitude.

"I'm sorry about him" Rose said, sitting in the chair beside the desk and looking up at Scorpius.

"Don't apologize for him." Scorpius mumbled, "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel like if I didn't like you so much he wouldn't bother you all the time." Rose whispered, causing Scorpius to look into her eyes, he felt his neck grow hot and his cheeks turn red.

"He didn't like me even before you and I were friends. I just don't get why he's so arrogant, James and Lilly are perfectly nice people. It's just Albus that's a total-"

But Rose cut him off. "I know, I think he feels like he needs to live up to his father… but he gets frustrated a lot. He's just an angry person." She said quietly, and then reached out to touch Scorpius' fingers that lay on the table top.

She barely brushed them, but where their skin came into contact Scorpius felt like he had been burned. It was like someone had poured fire whisky on his hand and again he felt his face go red.

"Rose." He said quietly, looking down at her as she looked at their now intertwined fingers.

"mhm?" she mumbled. Scorpius swallowed hard, and gently pulled away his hand.

"Let's see if we can find that book on Ashwinders." As he stood up and began looking over the rows of books again, he looked at Rose, who also searched the shelves and noticed how red her ears were. Looking at her Scorpius felt as though he had swallowed a whole bag of fizzing whisbees and his feet were floating above the ground.

XXX What did you guys think? Please review to let me know, I love your feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

a/n: he sorry for the long wait… but today is the only free day that I'll have to write in a while… I've been busy with school, graduation and prom preparations…. So, yeah. I hope you guys haven't lost interest.

(Disclaimer: no, I do not own Hp no matter what you say…)

Rose felt it as her ears went from pink to red then to burgundy, as Scorpius' hand made contact with hers. When Scorpius didn't pull away her confidence grew, and gently Rose laced her fingers between his.

"Rose." He sighed softly and Rose thought she could hear his voice quaver a bit, weather from nerves or reluctance she wasn't sure.

"Mhm?" she answered, never taking her eyes away from their now intertwined hands. She heard Scorpius hesitate then sigh, as he tugged his hand away from hers. When she looked up into his face she saw the blush that spread across his nose and cheeks. It made her happy to see that he was also blushing like a fool.

Smiling slightly before turning away, Scorpius said, "Let's see if we can find that book on Ashwinders." Then it was as if nothing had happened between them, and the continued searching the shelves for books and resources. Throughout the night, Rose continued to feel as though she was being watched but when she looked at Scorpius he was always looking at his parchment or books. Only once did she catch him watching her, as she climbed a little step stool to reach a book she looked over her shoulder, and saw him looking at her, his eyes were dark, and his hands fidgeting nervously with a paper. Rose only smiled before grabbing the book and returning to the table to finish their paper.

When the pair had finished their work, Scorpius stood from the table and awkwardly waited for Rose to rise as well. As she stood, she looked at him, and smiled. "I'm hungry." She stated bluntly, and truthfully and was pleased when Scorpius chuckled.

"We'll I don't have anything to eat… besides from some chocolate cauldrons up in the dormitory." Rose made a face, remembering how much she hated those Fire Whisky filled candies. "Do you have a better idea?" Scorpius asked, smiling widely.

"Actually I do, common." She said tugging on his sleeve. Scorpius didn't protest as she pulled him along the corridor, until they began heading up past the third floor.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said as she continued forward. Eventually she slowed her pace and felt Scorpius come to a halt behind her.

"What?" he asked impatiently. But Rose smiled and stepped forward towards the large painting in front of her, it was an ornate painting of colorful fruit that hung at the end of a short passageway.

"just wait a second." Rose said over her shoulder to Scorpius, then to the painting she said, "Kneazels".

Rose heard Scorpius gasp as the painting swung inwards to reveal a spectacular sight. Looking at him she saw that his jaw had dropped and his face was one of utter awe.

"How did you know about this?" he asked as he stared at the gleaming kitchen, with bowls piled high with fruit and snacks and scurrying house elves.

"I have my ways." She answered elusively, thinking about her uncle's magic map, that she occasionally borrowed from Al.

"It's awesome." He said before rushing forward and through the painting hole. "Look at all this food." He murmured looking around in amazement, "Can we just take it?"

"Yeah, it's' for Hogwarts students, most of them just don't know where to get it." Rose said shrugging.

And With Rose's say so, she watched Scorpius practically skip to a platter holding biscuits and crackers; with Rose handing him a plate he continued to fill it with the food.

When the couple had enough food for five people they left the kitchens only to sit on the floor directly beneath the fruit painting and began to eat.

"Hey, pass me the strawberries." Rose said happily holding out her hands, and Scoprius obliged, but when Rose looked at him she actually laughed.

"Scorp, you've got jam all over your chin." She took the strawberries and reached forward to wipe his chin with a hankie.

"Thanks." He whispered as her hand came to a rest on the side of his face. Unable to pull it away she just looked Scorpius in the eye. She never got used to the intensity of his blue-grey gaze or how breathtakingly good-looking he was.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You don't care do you?"

She was confused, dazed by his eyes and question. "What do you mean?" she asked feeling his other hand close around hers; but she didn't look away from his eyes.

"That Albus doesn't like me."

"You know I don't mind." She said quietly, as his fingers rubbed lightly against hers.

Then a shaft of light fell over them in the dim corridor. "Oi, you two." Said a voice loudly. "Enjoying your little midnight snack? Lights out was a half hour ago." Said Professor Zabini harshly.

"Um. Profeesor, We-we're um sorry." Scorpius said standing up quickly, blocking Rose from the Professor's view.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm sure you are. Just to be fair twenty points from Slytherin." He hissed, "Now you and your little girlfriend, get back up to the Slytherin dormitory." The professor turned away and strode away, the light of his wand retreating into the darkness.

XXX

Let me know what you think… It was kind of a boring chapter… but more is coming (hopefully soon)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(a/n: hey guys I AM SO SORRY that I haven't uploaded in forever… but I really really really want to finish this story so I am trying my best. I hope you all like this chapter…)

(disclaimer: OMG GUYS I JUST BOUGHT THE ENTIRE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE…. Lolz, not…. I do not own harry potter.)

Scorpius looked angrily at Rose, but couldn't keep the smile from sneaking onto his face. She ran ahead of him, looking over her shoulder. As she ran down the corridor she laughed hysterically.

"Rose, Be quiet!" He scolded as he caught up to her, for he didn't want anymore points taken from Slytherin.

"Can you believe that?" She asked between fits of laughter, but still she didn't lower her voice.

"Shhhh, Rose, I don't want to lose anymore points tonight." But that just sent her into another laughing spasm.

"Can you believe that he only took points from you?" She wheezed, and ran ahead again, as Scorpius reached to take her hand. He thought for a minute that she had done so because she didn't want him to touch her; but then she turned around and held a hand out. Scorpius jogged to catch up and finally grasped her hand. When they touched he could feel the difference in the temperatures of their hands, and the difference in their sizes, but he also felt as if they fit perfectly together.

"Rose, You need to be quiet." He said again possibly with less conviction this time.

"But it's just so funny Scorp!" She hissed, her laughter calming a bit as she looked away from him and kept movie forwards, but the moment she looked at him again a loud boom of laughter erupted from her mouth.

Without thinking, and without planning, Scorpius pulled her hard to the left into a small alcove behind a suit of armor. She immediately stopped laughing as he pinned her against the stone wall, and looked down at her intensely. Scorpius didn't know why he did it, but he was please to see that Rose had fallen silent, and her hysterical smile had been replaced with a curious smirk.

"You need to be quiet, because I'm pretty sure Zabini will give is both detentions for a month if he catches us again."

She just nodded her mouth twitching upward mischievously, which worried Scorpius a bit, because he had no idea what was going through her mind. He could feel and hear his heart beating faster as Rose began to rise onto her toes, and he wondered momentarily if she could hear it too.

"Sorry Scoprius." She whispered. "I'll be more quiet."

"Thanks." He sighed breathlessly, unconsciously letting his eyes flit across Rose's face and down to her lips.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry." Rose said as she pulled her hand from his grasp and slid her fingers up his arms.

"It's not that big a deal Rose. It's fine, I'm sorry for getting cross."

"No, I'm sorry about what ever Albus has done to you, I know it's got to be aweful, because I see the way you look at him, and I'm sorry for what ever trouble I'm going to cause for you in the future because I know he doesn't like you, but I-I really I," Scorpius was aware that she was rambling, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, don't be sorry for your cousin, it's up to him to apologize if he wants to."

Her Smile was gone now and she seemed to be looking anywhere but at Scorpius. "You didn't let me finish Scorp." She whispered.

"Well finish then Rose." He said as he let his hand slip up to her cheek and pulled her face up to look at his.

"because I-I like you so much, Albus is going to be terrible to you." She said in one breath.

Scorpius couldn't think, and everything besides Rose disappeared. He just stood there looking at her in awe. Did he hear her right? Did she really want to be with him? Did she really like him?

"You really like me?" He blurted out awkwardly.

She smiled again. "Yeah."

"I know I sound like a five year old, but, I like you too Rose." He said leaning down towards her, just as she stretched up onto her toes towards him.

She was so close he could feel the heat of her sweat breath on his neck, and see the flecks of gold in her eyes. But then she was backing away quickly and he was too stunned to move.

"Will you walk me to the Gryffindor dormitory?" She asked over her shoulder as though nothing had happened between them.

"Um, Yeah." Scorpius stammered shaking his head.

They walked silently up the flight of stairs that lead to the portrait hole to Gryffindor common room and Scorpius' mind whirled. He couldn't stop wondering what Rose was thinking, telling him she liked him, then basically running away when he tried to get closer to her. Did she actually like him?

"Okay." She said quietly. "We're here." She said stopping at a large painting of a gloriously fat lady. Rose turned to face Scorpius and his breath caught when he saw her face.

She was smiling again, and she looked more beautiful than ever now that he knew she liked him as well.

"Alright Rose. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, double potions should be really fun." She laughed nervously, and there was an awkward moment when the two just stood there smiling at one another. "Alright then see you later." Rose said and began turning towards the fat lady who was watching them intently. But Scorpius grabbed her hand softly and she turned around quickly.

"What?"

"Come here." He whispered and she gladly obliged, letting Scorpius fold his arms around her.

"Thanks." She whispered into his neck before pulling away and saying the password to the portrait.

He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her and then the portrait swung open. "Out a little late aren't you cousin?" Albus' shrill voice came from behind the door.

"It's none of your business Al. Get out of my way."

"Oh Scorpius!" He said as he noticed Scorpius coming back towards the portrait hole. "You two having a late night in the library? Or maybe in the prefects bath?"

"You are such a prick Albus," He said now only feet from him, and feeling like he could commit murder right there and then.

"Oh, That's a little inappropriate, especially around a lady. Don't you think Scorp?" Albus said mockingly.

"Albus get out of the way and leave her alone." Scorpius warned angrily, and Albus' lips twitched upwards.

"I'll leave her alone. This is between me and you Malfoy." He said quietly his voice almost a growl.

"Al!" Rose chided warningly.

"Rose go to bed." He said dismissively, but she blatantly ignored him and stood her ground. "Alright then, if you want I guess you can watch me beat the living hell out of your little boyfriend."

Scorpius took a step back and brought his hand defensively to his back pocket where he kept his wand. "Don't even think about it Potter, We both know hat you're no where near as good a dueler as I am."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't believe me?"

"Scorpius, don't." Rose warned.

"Rose go to bed." He said not thinking about how much he sounded like Albus. "Scorpius, please don't…" she pleaded. And as he turned to look at her there was a flash of blue light, and something hard and painful hit him the chest.

XXX

Sorry about the cliffie… love you guys.


End file.
